


Three's Company

by thehiddlethings



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, One Night Stands, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehiddlethings/pseuds/thehiddlethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhea lets off some steam when she gets an unexpected invite to spend the night with Tony Stark and a certain Norse god.<br/>Prompted by a FrostIron dream I had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

Rhea sat at the bar nursing her drink, it has been a truly shit day and now she planned on drowning her sorrows and sleeping it off. She played with the ice in the glass, swirling it around and around, lost in her own thoughts.

“It’s not as bad as all that, surely,” came a voice from the guy next to her.

“Probably not but I’m taking no chances” Rhea said, smiling back at him and waving her glass. “You can never be too sure.”

The man smiled and turned to face her. “Loki, my name is Loki. It’s lovely to meet you.....?”

She stared into his beautiful green eyes, there was something dangerous and seductive behind them. “Rhea” she said holding her hand out. He took it and rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

“Listen” he said leaning in to her ear so he could be heard above the music without shouting. “I’m not going to play around here, I’d like to get straight to the point. Games are for later. Do you see that gentleman over there?” he drew her attention to a well-dressed man standing talking to a group of fawning women. He glanced over and raised his glass at them both. “Is that…?” she began but was cut off.

“…Tony Stark, yes. He belongs to me but we we’ve both been watching you sitting here for a little while now and we’d like to know if you’d like to join us this evening… for some fun.”

She stared back at him. “Are you joking?” she said.

“I rarely make jokes; that is his department” Loki said with a grin.

“You mean you want me to go home with you both?” she said “Tonight….. to have sex with you?”

“That was the plan. I’d like that very much; I think you’d enjoy yourself. Maybe it would take your mind off your… troubles?”

His eyes again, they felt like they were staring into her soul. She thought about how stressed she’d felt recently and how much she needed to relax. How likely was it that this opportunity would ever present itself again? She glanced back at Tony, nervously. “Fuck it, okay” she said quickly, biting her lip before she could chicken out. What the hell was she agreeing to!? She didn’t even know these guys and she was about to have sex with them. Her heart was beating faster as Loki took her hand and nodded to Tony silently.

He led her down a corridor and into an unoccupied room. “Tony will be here in a minute, he has to be careful because of the media. They tend to hound his every move” he said quietly, closing the door behind him. She was about to speak but he took her face in his hands and kissed her full on the mouth.

The door clicked again and Rhea froze. “Whoa there Black Beauty, you can’t start without me, you know the rules.” Tony flashed a grin at her and took her hand, kissing it. “Tony Stark, I’ll be providing you with glorious untold pleasures tonight….I’m sorry I don’t know your name.”

“I’ve heard about you….. it’s Rhea”, she said, trying to sound confident and glancing at the light on his chest.

“Rhea, like the goddess…. whadya know, all these years and I have a type after all” he mused to himself.

She shot a confused look at Loki but he just shook his head and took both of their hands. “Shall we?” She felt a lurch in her stomach and then suddenly they were in a beautiful penthouse apartment. She stepped back for a second, orientating herself. “What just happened?” she stammered and Tony took her hand to steady her. “Magic, sweetheart. He forgot to tell you he’s a God, huh?” he leant in to whisper in her ear conspiratorially . “He’s a God by the way.” He glanced at Loki and said. “You’re a bad man, you know that right?”

Loki grinned, raising his eyebrows. “It’s been said before.”

Tony tucked some hair behind her ears and leaned in for a kiss. “Better?” he said.

“Much actually” she smiled and returned the kiss. Loki strode over and took them both by the hand and guided them into the bedroom. “Whoa, looks like someone is impatient” Tony teased.

“erm… how do we even do this?” Rhea began but Loki spun around quickly. “Like this” he said and captured her mouth suddenly. Her eyes widened as his tongue ran along her lips and pushed inside. She felt hands run down her back and up under her blouse, making her skin prickle with goosebumps as they glided over her. She felt Tony release her bra from behind and realised that Loki was already unbuttoning the front of her blouse, exposing her as he owned her mouth. Her blouse came off and Tony removed her bra, reaching around to massage her breasts as he kissed her neck softly. She didn’t have to do anything herself.

Tony’s hand came around and turned her chin towards him, breaking her connection with Loki. He kissed her deeply, making eye contact with Loki at the same time. He knew what Tony meant and he knelt down before her, removing her skirt and rolling her tights down her legs, kissing her skin as he went.

Rhea couldn’t believe her luck. This was the hottest thing she’d ever done in her life. These two guys wanted her and she could do anything she wanted. Suddenly she felt a vibration on her pussy and gasped with surprise.

Leaving Tony to kiss her neck, she looked down and saw Loki was holding a small silver vibrator in his fingers, teasing her through her underwear as he kissed her thigh. She reached down and took it from him, moving to the edge of the bed, she slipped out of her knickers and watched as they undressed each other in front of her. She moved over her pussy with the vibrator as they finally collided.

Tony invaded Loki’s mouth and a hand gripped the back of his neck, pulling him closer as he tugged on his lip with his teeth. Loki’s hands racked down the skin on Tony’s back and he let out a low groan as Tony’s other hand closed around his penis.

Rhea was so turned on as she fingered herself, the vibrator now forgotten in favour of the floor show. She watched as Tony’s hand slid down Loki’s length and began pumping, never breaking contact with his eyes. Loki’s breathing was getting heavier and her own breathing wasn’t far behind as she played with herself, sliding her fingers deep inside and circling her clit with her thumb.

Suddenly, Tony pushed Loki onto the bed beside her and closed his mouth around his cock. Loki let out an anguished moan and Rhea moved to kiss him. He groaned into her mouth as Tony sucked his cock, picking up speed. She reached for the vibrator again and ran it along her clit. She was so wet as she began rubbing it faster on herself. Her face was flushed as she watched Tony sucking hungrily and Loki writhed underneath her, panting in her face. His mouth fell open in bliss as he came into Tonys mouth, spilling himself down his throat as she kissed him desperately on the bed. Pushing her tongue inside of him as he rode out his orgasm.

As she was kissing Loki, she hadn’t noticed Tony moving and he grabbed her roughly, flipping her over onto her back. “Your turn now honey” he said with a grin and spread her legs, taking the vibrator from her and dropping it onto the floor. He ran his fingers along her opening and smiled “Oh my god you’re so wet. Did you like watching me fuck him?”

She nodded in silence, smiling back at him, a little embarrassed now at just how much she had enjoyed the show.

He pushed his thumb inside her and it glided in so easily, she presented no resistance. He tried a few fingers together and then sucked them clean. “Try this” he said to Loki and dipping his fingers in again he pushed them into Loki’s mouth as she watched. Loki kissed her and she could taste herself on his mouth. The two men gave each other a look and Tony pulled her hips to the edge of the bed and Loki straddled her. He lifted her wrists and held them to the bed above her head staring into her eyes and smiling.

She couldn’t see what Tony was doing but suddenly she felt him enter her. He eyes widened and Loki was on her in a second, covering her mouth with his to stifle her cry. She tried to buck but Loki was pinning her down. Tony was stretching her pussy wide and she was unable to move with him as he began to thrust.

“Oh God! Oh God, Tony!” she pleaded but Loki took a hold of her jaw firmly and forced her to look directly at him. “You talk to me” he said firmly.

“Loki” she panted. “He has to slow down, he has to or I’m going to come too quickly”. He grinned at her and the thrusting slowed to an agonisingly slow pace but was too slow now. It almost hurt as she felt Tony’s hard cock withdraw and then slowly, slowly slide back in, stretching her in slow motion. Her pussy burned with excitement.

Loki kissed her again as she whimpered into his face. “Hold it” he commanded, his hand closing around her neck. “I don’t think I can…” she began.

“You will because I’m telling you to” he said firmly.

Her pussy ached so much that it was torture and she regretted instantly telling them to slow down. If she’d kept her mouth shut, she’d have already had her release by now.

She cried out in frustration as he just stared at her with those beautiful green eyes. “FUCK! I want it now! Give it to me…”

Loki smiled as Tony pushed gently again, teasing her. She heard him laugh. “You want what love?” Loki said in a voice like he was talking to a child.

Rhea could feel tears of frustration at the corners of her eyes as she said through gritted teeth. “I want to fucking come!” It hurt now much she wanted release now. It was like an itch she wasn’t allowed to scratch.

“Please” she begged “Please tell him to just make me come. I’m sorry but I can’t stand it anymore Loki. Pleeeease!”

He didn’t speak but leant forward again and kissed her mouth as suddenly she felt Tony ram into her hard. Her eyes flew wide and she screamed out into Loki’s mouth as Tony pounded her quickly.

He couldn’t contain herself as she came with an almighty rush, nearly throwing Loki off her as she arched her back off the bed. Tony grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to kiss him as he came too, spilling inside of her in a hot wave of groaning and thrusting. “Take me” Tony said to Loki as they kissed passionately.

Rhea was still reeling from her own orgasm when she felt shifting on the bed and Tony appeared above her, running his tongue over her breasts and biting the skin a little. He cried out as Loki took him roughly from behind and then became lost in his own little world of pleasure. Oblivious to her now.

She watched his expression change as Loki grabbed a handful of his hair and snapped his head back, a mixture of pain and pleasure written all over his face. It was so sexy as she glanced past Tony and up into Loki’s eyes. He was completely dominating Tony and she could tell he loved every second of it as his eyes rolled and his head fell back, snarling an animalistic noise as he shot himself into him quickly, pushing Tony down hard onto her. He lay on her chest panting and Rhea could feel the metallic buzzing of the Arc reactor as it pressed against her skin.

“Thank you” she heard Tony say very quietly between breaths.


End file.
